Mirumoto Kei
Mirumoto Kei was a bushi, duelist, and tactician of the Dragon Clan. Kei became the Dragon Clan Champion in 1170. Demeanor Kei was was cool and even, her words calm and confident. Penance, Part Two, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kei found a friend in a cheerful Scorpion, Bayushi Saya. Dawn of Lotus, The Dragon Clan, by Shawn Carman War of the Rich Frog In 1165 Kei as Rikugunshokan of the Dragon army was tasked by Togashi Satsu to intervene in the War of the Rich Frog. The Emperor had commanded the Dragon Clan to end the fighting between the Unicorn and Lion forces. The War of the Rich Frog, Part One, by Rich Wulf The Crab stood neutral, being the Lion and the Unicorn both allies of the Crab. Lean Times (Wrath of The Emperor flavor) Parleying with the Lion Kei attempted to reason with both parties at first, an unsuccessful endeavor that ended up with her being challenged to a duel by Akodo Tsuri, yojimbo of Ikoma Kyuso. She killed Kyuso, and took the head of his charge after the duel, avoiding him to live with dishonor. Scorpion Intervention Bayushi Paneki, Shireikan of the First Legion, arrived to Kei's camp and requested the Dragon Imperial Legions to halt their intervention in the war. Kei could not let it, being the Emperor's will. Paneki offered himself to fight alongside his Legionnaire kinsmen, but Kei refused as well. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Kei's advisors Kei had a seasoned scout, Mirumoto Arai, trained in Unicorn lands by Shinjo Scouts, Mirumoto Takeo, an Emerald Magistrate, and Hitomi Kichi, a tattooed monk, as their advisors for the campaing. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Four, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Fighting both Sides Kei managed to prove a great nuisance to both sides. The White Guard led by Moto Taidjut engaged the Dragon in combat, but were defeated and Kei killed Taidjut in a duel. Kei in return crushed the Baraunghar advance guard when three Unicorn divisions were ambushed by Mirumoto Kei's forces, and their leaders Shinjo Rao and Utaku Xiulian killed. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Unicorn Retribution Moto Chagatai ordered Shinjo Shono to find Mirumoto Kei and her armies, weakened by the previous fight, and kill them all. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Shono with overwhelming numbers routed Kei's army inside a canyon. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Six, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kei was cornered out of retreat, with no hope for survival. Only the arrival of Paneki, who bargained with Shono let the Dragon forces to see a new day. The Unicorn escorted the Imperial Legions to Dragon lands, while Kei had been confirmed Dargon's duty to the Emperor was complete, enabling her to withdraw. In the end the Dragon forces were not enough to prevent the two other clans from fighting. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue War of Silk and Steel Kosaten Shiro destroyed In 1167 Mareshi led a small force of Dragon samurai and sacked Kosaten Shiro to release several Dragon magistrate captives, including Mirumoto Narumi. Tourney fiction (European Championships) They had been unlawfully detained by the acting lord of the castle Asahina Keitaro while investigating the use of gaijin pepper. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The Dragon struck and fled, and a series of explosions inflicted a severe damage in the castle structure. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 Mareshi explained Kei that the burning of the city was inevitable considering the task upon which he was sent by Togashi Satsu, though the details of that task remain unclear. It was the start of the crane involvement in the War of Silk and Steel. Marriage and Daimyo In 1168 died the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin. Mirumoto Mareshi was appointed as his succesor but he eschewed such responsibility, and negotiated a marriage to the much more capable Mirumoto Kei. She was married to Mareshi and ruled the Mirumoto family jointly with him. When Mareshi and Kei are both away from Shiro Mirumoto the administration of the castle falls to Mirumoto Hojatsu or Mirumoto Bokkai. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 8 Yogen Satsu eventually bestowed Yogen, the Lotus Sword of the Dragon, upon Kei, to enhance the military prowess of the Mirumoto Daimyo. Prayers and Treasures, p. 131 Dark Oracles Mareshi and Kei were both called away to meet with Togashi Satsu about whether the Dragon Clan should assist the Phoenix Clan in attacking the Dark Oracles or not. Kei argued strongly that the Dark Oracles were a great evil that should be eradicated but Togashi Satsu was not willing to send Dragon troops outside of Rokugan. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon Dragon Clan Champion Following the coronation of the new Emperor in 1170, Togashi Satsu was made the Voice of the Emperor. Satsu passed the championship of the Dragon Clan to Kei. The Conclusion, Part 4, by Shawn Carman External Links * Mirumoto Kei (Hidden City) * Mirumoto Kei Exp (The Truest Test) * Mirumoto Kei Exp2 (Celestial) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders